A Day in the Life
by OreoMint
Summary: Short next-gen one shots.
1. Detention

**Edited and reposted. Just changed a few words and removed some others. Doing so with all five chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The only one I'm going to do. I AM NOT J.K. Rowling. Seriously, look at my writing and see for yourself that it is no where near as good as hers.**

**Victoire Weasley**

How did I end up here, in detention of all places? If I have to polish another trophy I think I'm gonna throw one. I have never had detention before in my whole life at Hogwarts. I was a good student and I followed all the rules.

I guess when I planned my Tuesday, I didn't factor in my best friend, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy's two years older than me, so we didn't have lessons together. We weren't even in the same house. I was a Ravenclaw and he was a Hufflepuff. But we've been best friends since I was four and he was six.

On that particular Tuesday we were eating lunch together, like always. Since the war there have been fewer House rivalry issues. You only had to sit at your House table at the welcome feast. Anyway, Teddy was sitting on one side of what used to be the Hufflepuff table and I was opposite him. As usual his hair was a different color than the previous day. That day it was purple. I liked that one best on him, though he disagreed.

"Professor Quirke gave us so much homework earlier," Teddy was saying. "He's in a really bad mood today."

I stirred my mashed potatoes. I wasn't really hungry right then. "He's a Slytherin, Teddy. He's always in a bad mood." Maybe it was a bit unfair to say that about the Slytherin House, but a lot of them did seem to be in a perpetual bad mood.

"It's extra bad today. And stop tapping your foot, Vicky." I stopped tapping for a second. He knew I hated being called Vicky. I looked up to remind him and got a face full of potato

Of course I had to retaliate. He ducked and it hit a Gryffindor instead. Said Gryffindor turned around to return fire. His aim was off and it hit a Slytherin. Long story short, Teddy and I had started a food fight. Next thing I knew we were standing in Professor Vector's office. She had pumpkin juice on her front and did not look happy.

"Expel them!" one of the portraits on the wall said.

Another had to add his opinion too. "Hang them from the dungeon by their thumbs!" This set up a whole match of ex-Headmasters offering their opinions.

In the end we got six Saturday detentions and consequently we'd miss the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

That's what today is. Teddy and I were cleaning the trophy room. So far I'd learned that my uncles Harry and Ron were both in here.

"Come on, Tori. It's not that bad. It's sleeting outside. I wouldn't want to walk to Hogsmeade in that anyway." I hadn't spoken to Teddy all week. It was his fault we were here, though he tried to convince me to look at the bright side of things.

"This isn't about not going to Hogsmeade, Teddy. Mum is so mad at me for getting detention. She thought that if any of us were going to start a food fight it would be James or Fred. Not me. She's probably going to ground me too and then I won't get to see the Quidditch world cup this summer." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't cry too often, but the Howler I'd gotten on Wednesday was awful. The first time I'd received one of those, too.

Teddy glanced over at me. "Oh, no. You aren't going to cry, are you?" He came across the room and crouched on the floor beside me. "Your mum won't ground you. Your only detention in five years isn't a big deal."

"She sent me a _Howler_, Teddy. She's so, so angry." I dropped my polishing rag in surprise when he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, and you got six days of detention. I reckon she'll think that's enough. She won't keep you from the World Cup."

We sat there for a few minutes, his arms around me and my head on his chest. Finally I pushed away, picking up my rag. "We'd better finish this. Professor Vector might decide we need more days because we're slacking off or something."

Teddy jumped up and offered me his hand. I could handle five more weeks of this, as long as Teddy was around to lift my spirits.

And he better not get us into more trouble.


	2. Teddy

Dear Mum and Dad,

I think you would be proud of me. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, just like you were, Mum. I did well in class and I never skived off. Er, not on purpose anyway. I may have missed a few on accident. I'll admit that I've been in detention more times than I can count, and not all of them were my fault. Except that one time with Tori. That was definitely my fault. Still, I did get to be a prefect. Professor McGonagall said she couldn't risk making me Head Boy. Apparently the responsibility would be too much for me. Grandma Andromeda doesn't exactly disagree.

I have the best best friend ever. She's two years younger than me so I've known her pretty much since was born. Her name's Victoire Weasley. You knew the Weasleys pretty well and I've grown up with them. With her.

Mum, Dad, I'm marrying her in an hour, and I'm terrified. I guess there's a reason I wasn't put in Gryffindor. What if she doesn't come, or if she leaves in the middle? What if she decides not to marry me? Or if I decide I can't do it? I love her, but I don't know if I can do it in front of all those people. Tori's family is huge and they'll all be there. The only person related to me by blood that will be there is Grandma Andromeda. She's happy for me, I know. I think I may end up disappointing her. I really don't think I can do this. Fleur Weasley is going to kill me.

One thing I need to do before going to stand at that altar is tell you both something. I love you both, even though I don't remember you at all. Grandma Andromeda and Grandmum Weasley, along with nearly everyone else, have explained why what happened happened. You died giving me a sort of freedom I wouldn't have had if Voldemort were still here. A chance to live my life without fearing that it could be over in an instant. I have to be proud of you for that.

I love you.

Teddy


	3. Molly Weasley

**Memorization**

"Okay, your dad's oldest brother is Bill and he married Fleur," Patrick Lloyd said, placing two photos on the table in front of him. He and his girlfriend Molly were sitting at Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. They were to get on the Hogwarts Express immediately after breakfast and it was his last chance to remember everyone's names before meeting her family on Christmas Eve.

"Correct," Molly said. "And their kids are?"

Patrick put down three more pictures, followed by another two after a bit of shuffling. "Louis, Dominique, and Victoire. Victoire is married to Teddy Lupin and they have a son named Remus. Are you sure this is necessary? I'm going to walk in that house, see how big your family really is, and then completely forget all of this." He reached out to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. All of it was her natural shade of red, though two days before there had been a bit of purple in it.

_Thank Merlin for magic, _Molly thought. Her dad hated that she dyed her hair "unnatural colors," so she did her best to make sure it was normal whenever she saw him. She smiled and put the stack of photos back in his hand. "Yes. If you want to be around them, you need to know their names."

"All right." He sighed and started flipping through the pictures again. "Your dad's other older brother is Charlie. He never got married and doesn't have kids."

"He's married to his dragons."

Patrick nodded. "Right. And then your dad's name is Percy and your mum's is Audrey. You're Molly and your sister is Lucy."

Some of the other students were shooting annoyed looks at them. The pictures were starting to encroach on their area of the table, and they weren't even half way through.

"Then it's George, right? And Angelina?" Molly nodded in confirmation. "With your cousins Fred and Roxanne. Hey, George is in here twice."

"No, one is his twin brother Fred. I told you about him." She grinned. Patrick was pretty smart, for a Slytherin, but it was a miracle if he remembered what he'd eaten for breakfast ten minutes ago. He had to be reminded to look in his homework planner, and even then he didn't always get anything done.

"Oh, yeah." He put the two pictures down. "Your dad's last brother and sister-in-law are Ron and Hermione. Their kids are Rose and Hugo. Your dad has one sister, Ginny, and one brother-in-law, the famous Harry Potter. They have three kids, James, Albus, and Lily."

"Good. See, you'll be able to remember them all."

Patrick snorted. "Fat chance. Anything else I need to know before meeting all these people?"

"Well, it isn't something you need to remember, but I can tell you who else will be there." Molly started gathering the photos of her family as she spoke. "The Creeveys will be there, along with the Thomas's, the Scamanders, and the Longbottom's."

Patrick nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "Longbottom's? As in Professor Longbottom? Our _teacher_?"

"Yeah. Neville Longbottom has been a friend of the family for forever."

"Bloody hell. I thought I needed to worry about being with your family, but spending hours with a professor outside of Hogwarts is worse."

"You'll get over it. Let's see, where was I?"

"Wait a minute. Exactly _how many_ people are going to be in that house?" Patrick demanded, looking overwhelmed.

Molly shrugged. "I don't know. I've never wanted to count them. I know for sure that James and Albus are bringing their girlfriends, Skylar and Emma, and Rose is definitely bringing her boyfriend. I think that's it."

"Great." Patrick groaned. "I'm going to get my trunk. It's almost half past and we need to get to the train."

ADITL

An hour later they were speeding back to London, and having an argument. Patrick wanted to know her middle name, and she wouldn't tell him unless he told her his. It wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion, as their friends knew well. They'd learned to ignore it.

"Mine is really stupid," he was saying. "I'm sure yours isn't that bad."

Molly shook her head, tugging on her ear and smiling. "It isn't, but I won't tell you what it is."  
"Tell me, and then I'll tell you mine."

"Okay, I'll give you a list of names and you have to guess which is mine." Molly's smile widened when she saw his face and she started rattling off names before he could protest. "Apolline, Elizabeth, Scarlet, Kay, Anise, Luna, or Evelyn." Her friend Annika looked up, surprised that she'd finally decided to tell him.

Patrick tapped his fingers while he thought, something he did often. "Er... Molly Scarlet Weasley," he said finally.

Molly shook her head. "Close, but no."

"Ugh, then what is it?"

Molly glanced across the compartment at her friends, who indicated silently that she should just tell him. "It's Molly Anise Weasley."

"Anise? That isn't close to Scarlet at all. They don't look or even _sound _the same."

"Scarlet is her sister's middle name," Annika told him, trying to hide her smile. "Actually, I think that the other names she said belong to her cousins. Don't they?"  
"Yup. So, Patrick, now you know my middle name, you have to tell me yours." She looked at him expectantly. He shook his head and started digging through his trunk. Molly opened her mouth to argue, but he'd pulled out a scrap of parchment and scribbled something on it. He handed it to her wordlessly. She peered at the word he'd written. His middle name.

"Willard?"


	4. Lucy Weasley

**Perfect**

Lucy was the perfect daughter. She was never in trouble. She always did what she was told. Her grades were perfect. She even did better on her O.W.L.s than Rose.

She worked hard to be the daughter Percy wanted.

And yet, when she talked to Professor Cauldwell at the end of her fifth year she had no idea what she ultimately wanted to do with her life. Now, as she left Hogwarts for the final time, she still didn't know.

Victoire had known at an early age that she was going to be a Healer. Dom was inspired to follow in her father's footsteps as a Curse Breaker. James and Rose were destined to play Quidditch professionally.

But Lucy? Lucy was at a loss. Did she want to work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation like Louis? Or with her mum at a Muggle school?

"You know, Lucy," her aunt Ginny was saying, "you _are _only eighteen. Maybe you should take a break."

They were sitting outside the Burrow. The family was celebrating the end of her school career. It would be the last such party until Victoire and Teddy's son was eighteen.

"Oh, yeah! You could see the world," Lily added. "There are tons of places to go. France... Italy... Egypt?"

Lucy shrugged. "I guess. But I don't see how that'll help me."

"Oh, it'll be _educational_," Audrey said. "You'll meet new people and experience new things. Your world's too small, dear. You need to _broaden_ it."

"I think you should do it, Luce. Your mum's right," Hugo told her.

She finally nodded, pushing her chair away from the table. "Okay, I think I will. Maybe Alice will come with me. I'll go send her an owl now." She went inside to find one of the many there were sure to be.

**ADITL**

Lucy was the perfect daughter. While she was gone for the next two years, she wrote every Friday night to tell her family how she was doing and the amazing things she saw along the way. She sent pictures and went into detail about the people she met. She made sure she told James about the sports, both magical and Muggle. She sent jokes back to Fred that she was sure he'd never heard. And she definitely told her father everything interesting that she learned.

Somehow, she failed to mention that she and Alice had met people of the male type. Handsome men, intelligent men, men who were easy to talk to.

Lucy was the perfect daughter who got married at age twenty without inviting anyone in her family.

Molly loved that.


	5. Dudley Dursley

**Magic**

It was a week after the twins' eleventh birthday. Dudley woke up to excited shouting in his daughter's bedroom. From what he could gather, she and her brother had gotten letters in the mail. The next thing he knew, the two children were thundering down the stairs. Sighing in resigned sort of way, Dudley got out of bed and followed them down.

In the kitchen, the twins were crouched under the table. "Three...two...one!" the chubby blond boy shouted. In unison, they opened the envelopes. "It's from Grandma and Grandpa! They didn't forget about us."

Dudley shook his head. He'd known that the cards from his parents were going to be late. "No, they didn't. And Grandpa called last night. He said he'd be over to take you both to the zoo later, as a late present."

The girl punched the air. "Yes!" They'd crawled out from under the table. It was clear that they were fraternal twins, and not just because of gender. They were about the same height still, but Dennis, the boy, looked much like his father had when he was eleven. Dennis was a bit thinner, though, because Dudley didn't want his children to end up like he had. On a diet. Heaven forbid.

Dennis' sister Danielle was brown haired and so skinny Dudley thought she might disappear between two floorboards. _She takes after her mother,_ he reasoned.

Annie Dursley had died in a fire at the soup kitchen where she volunteered when the twins were four. They didn't remember much about her and were happy enough being raised by their father.

A while later, Vernon Dursley arrived. His mustache was a little more gray than his nephew might remember, but otherwise the man was the same as ever. He didn't stay long; his grandchildren urged him to leave as soon as they were ready. Dudley didn't go with them. He still remembered what happened the last time he went to the zoo on his eleventh birthday.

The man didn't do much for the rest of the morning, except eat breakfast and then lunch. It was a Saturday and he didn't have any obligations on that particular one. At half past four, Danielle and Dennis returned. They chattered at Dudley about all the animals they'd seen while he cooked their supper.

Dennis was telling him about his favorite animal. "...and it was huge! We got to watch it eat a rat. It just opened its mouth and swallowed it whole! Wouldn't it be great to be able to do that? No chewing or anything."

"You aren't a boa constrictor, Den. Don't try to eat your food like one."

"I didn't like it," Danielle said. "I felt bad for the rat. I couldn't watch it die."

Dennis turned to face her. "You're just a sissy, Danni. Only sissies feel bad when an animal eats." She crossed her arms over her chest and it looked like she was holding back tears.

"Dennis," Dudley said reproachfully. "What was your favorite animal, Danielle?"

Danielle brightened considerably. "It was a European scops owl and, Dad, it was so cute! It was really little. Actually, some of them were kind of ugly, but this _one _was extra cute."

"Yeah, well, I bet my snake could eat your owl in one little bite. It wouldn't even be a snack for him."

"It could not!"  
Whatever Dennis was going to say in retaliation was lost in the pounding on the door. "I'll get it," Danielle announced, running from the room. Dudley and Dennis followed closely behind.

"Why do you always get to answer the door?" Dennis complained, completely missing how his father had frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of the large man at his front door.

"Hello, Dudley." The man beamed at him. "I haven't seen you since you were... well, I s'pose you were eleven, weren't you? And you two must be Danielle and Dennis. I've got letters fer yeh."

Dudley took a step forward. "What do you mean by letters? You don't mean that Danielle and Dennis are going to that school?"

"You know this guy, Dad? That's pretty cool, 'cause he's _huge._" Dennis was eying Hagrid appreciatively.

"Their names have been down for Hogwarts since the day they were born, just like yer cousin. She's a witch and he's a wizard. Yeh had to have noticed the strange things that happened around them. The same sorts of things happened to Harry." Hagrid finally pulled two envelopes from his pocket. Dudley could see the Hogwarts seal on the back.

"We're what?" Danielle asked, taking her letter. She read it slowly. "There's no way. We aren't magic. _Dad _isn't magic."

Dudley sighed. "No, I'm not, but my aunt was and my cousin is. I guess I might have seen this coming."

"So can we go, Dad?" Dennis asked. "To this Hogwarts place?" He looked from his father to the half-giant.

Dudley wasn't sure he could send his children off to a school for most of the year. Without Annie or the twins, he thought he'd be pretty lonely. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what would happen if they didn't learn about their magic. "All right." He could try to spend more time with his cousin. They hadn't seen each other since before Harry's first son was born, though they did send Christmas cards.  
Hagrid nodded, as if he'd known that Dudley would say yes. "I can take yeh to Diagon Alley for their school things."  
Dudley shook his head. He didn't need help. Hagrid left and the little family ate their dinner.

ADITL

On September 8, Dudley received two letters from the owl he'd bought the twins. Dennis' was short and didn't explain much, leaving Dudley, who didn't know much about the wizarding world, more confused than before the letter. Danielle, on the other hand, had written a long one. She told him about the sorting hat and being put into Gryffindor with her brother. She said she'd made two really good friends, Annabella Portoghese and Abigail Buckley. She mentioned that Dennis was spending a lot of time with a boy named Logan.

When he finished reading Dudley looked up at the man across the table from him. Harry was older, but he still looked much the same. "They're doing okay, then?"

"Brilliantly. Danielle likes all the learning she gets to do. She's always liked learning." Dudley shook his head while Harry just smiled.

"I told you they'd be fine. Hogwarts is a great place, and I have a friend keeping an eye on them," his cousin added. "Don't worry too much if their letters start coming less often. They'll get used to being there and won't want to write. My sons did the same thing."

They settled back into their conversation and Harry told him more about Hogwarts, all the things that Dudley had been afraid to wonder when they'd lived at number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley had the brief thought that he was glad he and his cousin were better friends now.

_And Dennis and Danielle will end up fine, even if they are so far away from home._

**Hmm... This one sounded a little better in my head and Dudley was **_**really **_**out of character, I think. He was pretty calm when Hagrid showed up. He was a little shocked, but magic was kind of in his blood, Muggle or no. I don't want to be there when he tells Vernon Dursley, though.**


	6. Nikki Weasley

**Gone**

The day he gave it to her will always stick out in her mind. When she was nine and Victoire was eleven and Louis was six. She remembered sitting in the floor with Louis and playing exploding snap, against warnings from their mother of course.

Bill had entered the room-she couldn't remember how it looked at the time-and handed them each a box. She later learned there was one for Victoire too. "I have to go back to Egypt," he'd said.

She had been furious. "You promised that you wouldn't ever go back!" she'd shouted, leaping to her feet. "You work in London now. You can't go!"

"There's an emergency. I have to go."

And a few days later he was gone.

She didn't open the box. She was too angry, at the time.

When the owl came she hid in her room for three days. An explosion in a pyramid. Three dead. Nothing Fleur said would convince her to come out. When Victoire came back from Hogwarts for the funeral, for the first time ever she'd had nothing to say.

After they got home, she'd gone back to her room. She'd thrown things. The mirror near the closet was shattered. Her favorite toy, an old stuffed frog, lost its head. The gift from her father disappeared under her bed.

**ADITL**

"Mum!" she called. "Have you seen my blue quill? I can't find it anywhere!"

Fleur came to stand in her doorway. At first she didn't see her daughter, but then spotted her legs sticking out from under the bed. It was August thirty-first and she would be starting her first year in the morning. It didn't surprise Fleur that she had waited until the last minute to find all her belongings.

"It's on the table near the sofa."

"Oh, great! And look at what I found." She crawled out holding a rather beat-up package. She turned to show it to her mother but Fleur had already disappeared. Probably to make sure Louis didn't try to put spiders in Victoire's trunk again.

Shrugging, she tore the paper and flipped the box's lid. Inside was a knitted hat in her favorite color: purple. There was a flower on the bottom. She jammed the hat on her head, despite the summer's heat, and twisted it so that the flower was just above her left eye. She grinned at her reflection in the repaired mirror, blowing her Weasley-red hair from her face.

She didn't remove the hat until she went to sleep that night and put it back on first thing in the morning. Normally Fleur wouldn't allow her daughter to wear such a thing, but that morning she didn't say anything. She guessed that her mother was too busy making sure everything was organized.

The ride to Hogwarts seemed to take forever, as usually happens when one is excited to arrive somewhere. She knew that going home would seem to take less time. She sat in a compartment with her sister the entire way.

She was sorted into Gryffindor.

In the morning she went to her first lesson, Transfiguration. Professor Quirke was frowning when she walked in the door and his expression didn't change as she walked to a desk. She thought he muttered something to himself as he told them what they would be covering that year. Every time he looked around at the students his gaze would linger on her longer than the others.

Finally another Gryffindor girl said, "Professor, are you all right? You're looking a little annoyed."

"Well, if you must know," Quirke began, "it's that girl's hat. I thought I'd let it go for today, but it's proving very difficult. In fact I'm sending her to the Headmistress right now."

She walked to Professor McGonagall's office slowly. Professor Quirke had given her very specific directions. She spoke the password to the gargoyles. Quirke had said that the password would be changed later that day so that trouble-makers like herself wouldn't be tempted to go inside whenever they wanted to.

She knocked on the door at the top of the stairs and was told to enter.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised to her. "Miss Weasley, I didn't expect you to be in my office this early in the year."

"Sorry, Professor," she said. "Er, Professor Quirke sent me here because he doesn't like my hat." She looked sheepishly at McGonagall, who sighed and said,

"Miss Weasley, your hat is not apart of the list of things you can wear with your school robes."

"But, Professor, my dad gave it to me," she protested. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "RIght before he left. Y'know, for good."

Professor McGonagall considered for a moment. "All right. You may wear it, if it means that much to you. But I don't want to see you in my office again."

She smiled. "Thank you, Professor!" She wasn't sent to the Headmistress's office again that year, though she did get detention often enough, along with her new friend Leah. The next year Professor McGonagall retired and Professor Vector took her place.

Dominique will always remember the day her father gave the hat to her. She didn't think she'd be able to forget even if she wanted to. She'll remember the anger and sadness and then the smile when she'd found it again two years later. And the hat will always make her feel close to Bill even though he was gone.


	7. Scorpius Malfoy

**His Mother's Eyes**

I've grown up hearing it. "You look so much like your father, but you've got your mother's eyes." From everyone. Grandmother Narcissa and Aunt Daphne and Uncle Blaise. It got old really quickly.

Sometimes it's just that I look like my father. Some of the professors at Hogwarts completely over-looked my green (not grey) eyes. They were all very quick to assume that because I looked like Father, I acted like him too. It wasn't just the professors, either. The other students in my year, and other years too, avoided me. They'd all heard stories about the Malfoys from somewhere. Their parents mostly.

I wonder sometimes how the people in our world can start to be more tolerant toward witches and wizard with Muggle parents, but can still judge me based on _my _family.

Throughout my seven years at Hogwarts I had two real friends, and one of them was my cousin Aisling. A few others were _friendly_, but not friends, if you know what I mean. Except for one, girls weren't really interested in me. Prejudice and all that.

That one girl was Lily Potter. When I was in seventh year and she was in fifth, I helped her with her potions twice a week. It was my best subject and her worst (and the only one I could consistently beat her cousin at. Not that I kept track). She was often coming to me for help even on days we weren't meant to get together. Of course, it didn't occur to me _why_ she did that.

Not until just before Valentine's Day that year. I was trying to help her brew the Draught of Peace, unsuccessfully. "What about love potions?" she asked rather suddenly.

"You can get those from your uncle," I answered, feeling impatient. That was the third time she'd interrupted. "Now, you have to measure the syrup of hellebore-"

She didn't let me finish, again. "I don't think they work. I mean, I tried it on someone and he didn't act any different."

"You used a love potion on someone?" I asked. "Who?"

Lily was silent for a minute. "No one important." She was picking at a loose thread on her skirt and casting her eyes nervously around the classroom we were in. Why would she be-? I didn't even get to complete my thought. She leaned across the table between us and kissed me.

I was shocked, to say the least. When I'd regained my senses I pushed her gently away, trying to ignore the hurt in her eyes. I asked the first question that came to mind, "You tried a love potion on me?!"

She turned her head away. "No. Lysander. I don't want you to love me because of a potion."

At first I didn't know what to say. I tried to let her down easy, though I may have made the mistake of telling her I fancied someone else.

She found a new potions tutor after that day.

Lily's family had mixed feelings about me. Her brother James seemed to completely hate me and her other brother treated me as if I were any other student he wasn't on a first-name basis with. Louis and Fred were like James. Most of the girls and Hugo ignored me. Victoire and Dominique (at least while they were still at Hogwarts) were two of those _friendly_ people. They always smiled very broadly at me, especially if Rose was around.

Rose was the only member of their family to actually speak to me regularly. She always asked me how I'd done on tests. When third year came along, somehow we'd both chosen to take the same classes so the friendly competition lasted all seven years. She always beat me at charms. I always did better in potions. Every other test was a toss-up. It could have been either of us. Sometimes we tied.

When we were in first year, before I'd had any friends at all, she was the first to treat like a person and not a Death Eater. It was October, two days before my twelfth birthday. She was eating breakfast with all her cousins at Gryffindor table. I was alone at the end of Slytherin. I'd quickly gotten used to the sound of laughter from the group of Weasleys and Potters and grown quite adept at ignoring them. Even when James laughed as loud as he was.

I couldn't, however, ignore it when someone sat down in the seat across from me with a huff. I looked up into the blue eyes of one Rose Weasley. "I'm sorry about James. He thinks he's a lot funnier than he really is, and he doesn't really think about how his words might hurt another," she said.

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. I don't even know what he said about me."

"Well," she said slowly, "this time it was about no one wanting to sit with you because of your family. Not in those words, exactly, but you get the idea. I told him he was being stupid and that he should know not to judge people based on who their parents were. Then I came over here." She smiled hesitantly at me.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Rose laughed. "Me, feel sorry for you? I think it should be the other way around. You aren't the one related to that lot." She laughed again and I laughed with her.

"You obviously don't know my cousins. Aisling won't eat meat and thinks that the centaurs are horribly mistreated and Vincent says he's going to discover an unknown land someday. He's going to name it Fishtopia. I don't know why."

Her laughter doubled. I think it was then, when she was laughing so hard it seemed like her wild auburn hair was moving on its own (ack, Medusa images), that I fell in love with her. Cheesy, I know.

After that we weren't really friends. We never did anything together or talked about anything other than test scores. It wasn't until after we left school and she went off to play professional Quidditch and I went to auror training. At that point her uncle was Head of the Auror office and her father was in charge of training my year.

In my third and final year of training, my parents, my aunt and uncle, and my cousins went on holiday to France for Christmas. I had to stay behind and, thus, would spend my first Christmas alone. That is, until Ron Weasley found out. He said that it didn't matter who I was. No one should be alone on Christmas. So he invited me to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. Shocking, I know.

That was the night that Rose and I became friends. Not even six months later, we were more than friends.

On the day of my twenty-second birthday I took her to meet my parents. Mother was excited to meet Rose. I may have mentioned her two or twelve times in the ten years since we officially met. Father was polite. He asked her how her parents were doing, but I don't think he really cared. I think he was hoping that Rose was a temporary part of my life.

When we left I took her back to the flat she shared with one of her friends and before we parted she said, "You know, they were right. You do look like your father and you do have your mum's eyes, but it doesn't matter. You aren't Draco Malfoy and you aren't Asteria either. You're just Scorpius, and that's what counts."

**First time writing from in first person the point of view of a male. I hope I didn't muck it up too badly.**

**In the epilogue it says that Scorpius looks as much like Draco as Albus looks like Harry. So I picture Albus as a little Harry clone and Scorpius as someone who looks like Draco until you see him up close. His eyes are the main difference.**


	8. Scorpius Malfoy 2

**Hate?**

Ron hated Draco Malfoy. He always had. He hated that the git had just stood by and watched Bellatrix torture Hermione. He hated everything about the Malfoys and their family. He really hated that his daughter was in the same year as the Malfoy boy. Ron hated that Rose couldn't always beat him (though he didn't love her any less because of it).

But what Ron hated most was that Scorpius wanted to be an Auror and that he was good at it. He hated that after two and a half years of training him, he found that he actually liked the boy. So when he learned that Scorpius would spend that Christmas alone, he did something he never thought he'd do: invited him to the Burrow.

Ron hated that the Malfoys were his daughter's in-laws. What he didn't hate was the his grandchildren were also Malfoys.

**A companion to the last one. I guess it kind of explains why Ron invited Scorpius to spend Christmas with his family.**


	9. Rose Weasley

**Dear Diary**

September 3, 2017

So Mum gave this to me to record my thoughts. She said it would be a good way to organize things and avoid stress. Her words, not mine. She also said that I should write my homework in it. Only she would suggest using a diary as a homework planner. I don't have a lot of homework right now so I'll just ignore that until I'm 'overwhelmed' or something.

The reason I waited so long to write in here (well, a few days) is that I just didn't want to, but now I'm a little worried. I know that my dad knows that I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. His words from two days ago at King's Cross keep coming back to me. He and Mum haven't written to me yet and, I dunno, maybe he really is gonna disinherit me. It's not like I'm the first Weasley to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Victoire was too. I really hope that they just used a slow owl.

September 15, 2017

Note to self: Beat Malfoy at everything

It's been a while. I guess a diary isn't really at the top of my priority list. I finally got that letter. Mum and Dad are proud of me and aren't going to disown me. I have a new friend. Her name is Heidi and she's a Ravenclaw too.

I love it at Hogwarts. I couldn't say that before, but now I can. Lessons are great and I eat breakfast with my family everyday.

We always sit at Gryffindor table. Jem and Fred crack jokes the entire time while Victoire tries to curb it. In return they tease her about Teddy. Louis tries to be all confident like Jem, even though he isn't really. Al is usually pretty quiet. More often than not he tries to do homework he'd forgotten to do before then. Nikki ignores us in favor of her best friend. I don't think she realizes how much she touches the old hat on her head. The one she never takes off. Personally, I like just being there with them all. I'll admit that I was a little worried that we wouldn't be a family anymore.

October 23, 2017

Note to self: Malfoy's getting ahead, work harder at potions

I talked to Malfoy for the first time today. He didn't seem that bad. It was Jem's fault. Malfoy was sitting alone so Jem had to comment on it. He said, "No one likes him so why doesn't he just go home to his mummy? Life would be better for all of us without him." Fred and Louis laughed of course. I didn't think it was so funny. I went to sit with him.

August 31, 2018

I go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Molly and Roxy will be there, but Victoire won't. She told me to say hello to Malfoy for her. She and Nikki exchanged a glance, like they knew something that I didn't.

Remind me to kill Fred when I get there and can use magic. He stole my favorite pair of shoes and set them on fire. It was the trainers with the little smiley faces on them. Dad said he'd try to find more like them, but it just won't be the same. Mum said I'll forget all about it when I get to school and focus on other things. Is it wrong to be upset over a pair of shoes?

March 1, 2019

Note to self: steal Jem's broom, he won't get away with eating my chocolate frogs

Today was dad's birthday. I sent some Honeyduke's chocolate to him. Nikki had to buy it for me. I can't go to Hogsmeade til next year. She also brought some chocolate frogs back for me. Seriously, best things ever. Apparently my dear cousin-who-shall-not-be-named thinks so too. I'll get him for that. And, just for fun, I think I'll get him for making the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his second year too.

Victoire tells me sometimes that bitterness isn't good for my skin, but who says I'm bitter. Just because someone older than me got onto Ravenclaw's team last fall. Well just wait, I'll make it next year.

Anyway, back to dad. He's thirty-nine. He loves me more than he loves Hugo, even though he won't admit it. He and Mum say they don't play favorites. In his last letter he said I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend, even if I wanted one. I can't have one until he feels old. I think I'll live.

September 8, 2019

Quidditch trials were today. Say hello to Ravenclaw's newest chaser, Rose Weasley! I already wrote to Dad. I don't think Mum will be too impressed. She would probably prefer if I focus on school instead, but I can do both easily and still beat Malfoy. Slytherin had their trials two days ago. He's now the seeker. It doesn't matter. We'll win our first match.

December 12, 2019

Today was, well, interesting. Last night I was with a bunch of girls from my year. We talked about girl things. Make-up and clothes. Then it moved on to boys. Which ones were the cutest? By an almost unanimous vote, they declared Scott Halliday the best looking in our year. Then Ariel Corner had to ask who our first kisses had been with. Everyone there had an answer, even Heidi and my other friend Emma. When they got to me, though, I thought about lying. I didn't.

This morning everyone was talking about me, like it was a big deal. Nikki tried to tell me it wasn't and I would have believed her if Jem hadn't put in his two sickles. I started crying and ran from the Great Hall, and do you know who followed me? Not my cousins or my best friends, but Scorpius Malfoy. I was surprised to say the least. We were in an empty classroom. At first he just stood and looked at me. I scrubbed at my face and sniffed, saying, "What do you want, Malfoy? To humiliate me even more?"

He shook his head and said softly, "I don't think you should worry about what those people think about you. Aren't we a little young to be worrying about kissing anyway?"

"No! Everyone I know has kissed someone! Everyone except me."

He chewed his lower lip for a minute, studying me. Then he stepped forward and kissed me. Just like that. "Now you don't have to worry about it. Worry about our up-coming potions test instead." He left me alone before I could answer.

May 24, 2020

I didn't have to go to lessons today. Nikki, Louis, Jem, Fred, Al, Molly, Roxy, Lily, Hugo, and I were excused so we could attend Teddy and Victoire's wedding. Mum said the entire day that they should have waited a few weeks, as if one day will make a big difference. Nikki's missed worse from Quidditch injuries.

Lily was really excited for them. I was indifferent. I don't care much for weddings. Why spend heaps of money on one day? Victoire says I'll understand when I'm older. I kinda doubt it.

November 1, 2020

My fifteenth birthday. Brian King asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him a few days ago. I had to say no because I had Quidditch practice today. He wished me a happy birthday this morning, but I don't think he'll ask me out again.

Mum sent a set of ink pens to me and Dad sent a Broom Servicing Kit. As usual I received a box of chocolate frogs from Gran and Grandad. They know me well. My cat Nala thought it would be funny to wake me up at five-thirty in the morning. Happy birthday to me.

To make this day perfect, practice was canceled because half the team is sick. I can't face Brian now.

October 4, 2021

Brian didn't work out last year. That's okay because, almost a year later, Scott Halliday asked me out. Me. If you remember, all the girls think Scott is the best looking bloke in our year, but who did he choose? That's right.

He took me to Hogsmeade today and we went to the Three Broomsticks and afterward he bought chocolate from Honeyduke's for me. He was really sweet all day. He didn't kiss me at the end.

April 7, 2022

Scott wants me to sleep with him. He's been trying to get me to for almost two months now. Just a little while ago we were standing in a deserted corridor on the fourth floor.

Scott: "Come on, Rosie. I'm your boyfriend. Don't you think you could do this? Just once?"

Me: "Once? Scott, you say once now, but then it'll turn into more! I can't just sleep with you because you ask! It has to _mean _something!"

Scott: "It does mean something, Rose. I really like you. Doesn't that count?"

Me: "Not if it isn't love, and if you loved me, even just a little, you wouldn't ask me after I said no."

He didn't ask again that night, though he did continue to ask, and we didn't break up. I did think about it. I didn't even consider changing my mind about the sex thing.

August 15, 2023

I got my letter from Hogwarts today. Mum was excited. She was so sure that I'd be made Head Girl. "You're a Prefect and you're top of your class. Who else could they possibly choose?" I don't know who they chose, but it wasn't me. The letter did have a badge with it, but it wasn't for Head Girl. I was Ravenclaw's new Quidditch captain. Mum was disappointed. Dad tried, and failed, to convince her that Quidditch captain was better than Head Girl. Don't tell Mum this, but I agree with him.

February 7, 2024

Roxy came to me earlier. Said she had something to tell me. Our conversation went something like this.

"I slept with Scott."  
"You what?" (Scott and I have been broken up for over a year and a half)

"I just... It was two years ago. I was feeling kind of... I don't know. I'd just seen Lance with his girlfriend and I..." It wasn't a secret that Roxy was in love with her best friend Lance. He might be the only person who didn't know.

"I ran into him, on the fourth floor. He seemed kind of angry. I... didn't recognize him right then. I was an idiot and didn't even know he was my own cousin's boyfriend."  
"Why are you telling me this?" She was actually crying at this point.

"I've lived with it for two years and I can't anymore. He convinced me to sleep with him and I regretted it instantly, Rose. I hate myself."

"Don't." Sometimes I even surprise myself. I wasn't angry. Not with her anyway. I was, however, more than pissed off at Scott for taking advantage of my heartbroken cousin.

I have detention for the next three weeks. He'll be spending half that in the hospital wing. Roxy won't make eye contact with me.

June 9, 2024

Got home yesterday. Wish me luck in telling Mum that I won't be some wizard lawyer like her. I don't think I'll make it out of this one alive. She is a war-hero after all. But, then, I'm the daughter of two.

**I believe this is the longest chapter so far, and quite possibly my new favorite too. Much better than the last few at any rate. Rose gets angry at her cousins for little things, like eating her chocolate, but she forgave Roxanne quickly for sleeping with her boyfriend. Part of it was that she didn't have any feelings for Scott anymore by that point and, sometimes, blood is thicker than water.**

**In case it wasn't clear enough, the night Rose argued with Halliday was the same one that Roxy slept with him. **


	10. Lily Potter

**Hunter**

"First of all, don't freak out when I tell you this, and second, don't tell my parents. I'm a vampire hunter. I also write a column for the _Daily Prophet_, which is a lot less dangerous.

"See, my dad is Harry freaking Potter, the Chosen Boy Who Lived, or however it goes. Jem, Al, and I get the "we did the dangerous stuff so you don't have to" speech all the time. And, really, Jem and Al are pretty tame with the Quidditch and working in the Department of Magical Transportation. Chances are, they won't die doing that. Mum and Dad don't know about my vampire hunting. They would kill me if they found out.

"To be clear, not all vampires are bad. Most of them can actually control their hunger and avoid killing people. It's the others I have to worry about. I spend the entire night looking for the bad ones. Once I find them it's really a very simple matter of capturing and killing them. Sometimes it just takes a couple of hours and I can get some real sleep.

"Other nights, like last Thursday, it isn't that easy. I'd been tracking the same vampire for three nights. He was good at hiding when he wasn't killing people for their blood.

"I had to stop to catch my breath, leaning against a nearby building. I don't know what town I was in. They all start to blur after a bit. I was about to move on when I felt the familiar prickle on the back of my neck.

"I turned slowly, casting my gaze everywhere. I saw him a second too late. He launched himself from a nearby alley and gripped my shoulders. I could see his fangs, glistening dangerously close to my throat.

"I don't like to brag, but I'm pretty good at my job. My training, and genes, are what I have to thank. So before he was even on me I pulled a stake from my belt. Even with his hands on my shoulders I managed to push it up and into his heart. He dropped to his knees before he could bite me, but one fang scratched my collarbone.

"Okay, before you can complain that it should have been harder to kill the vampire, I should say that you're right. I have fought for over ten minutes with others before managing to stake them, but this one hadn't eaten since before I started tracking him three nights before. He was weak. Also keep in mind that he did wound me.

"When I got back to Hunters' Headquarters, a wizard immediately pushed me into a chair. 'What'd you do, Potter?'

"'I killed a vampire, sir.'

"He wasn't amused. 'You let it get this close to you? Well, it seems to be superficial, but you're going to have to stay here a couple days to make sure you don't have any symptoms.'

"'But, sir! What about my parents? They get worried if I don't speak to them for too long.'

"'We'll make sure they know you haven't been abducted, Potter. Don't concern youself with that.'

"I didn't answer. That was the closest I've ever come to being turned. What would I tell Mum and Dad then? As I said, they would kill me for putting myself in danger. I doesn't matter that Dad used to do it everyday. I must get it from him. 'Course, Mum married the man.

"Anyway, long story short, I am Lily Luna Potter. By day I'm a columnist, and by night, well, I'm afraid you won't remember that.

"_Obliviate_!"


End file.
